Yellow Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles viviam um amor maior do que tudo que eles ja imaginavam sentir e queriam demonstrar isso de uma forma especial


**Yellow.**

**Coldplay.**

Eles estavam sentados em um banco perto do lago, mas os olhares dele não estavam na bela lua que os saldava, nem na calma que o lago parecia fluir aquela noite, não, os olhos deles não saiam da linda garota sentada ao seu lado.

-Eu te amo Hermione Jane Granger –ela o encara surpresa, geralmente quando ele usava o nome completo dela, era porque ele estava falando sério, quando ela encara aqueles olhos que ela tanto amava, ela apenas sorri e se aconchega mais nos braços dele.

-Eu também te amo... –ela fica com um sorriso nos lábios –Ronald Bilius Weasley –ele apenas ri, não poderia ficar irritado com ela naquele lugar.

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.**

Eles continuaram a se beijar, até que Rony a pega em seus braços e juntos começam a ir para a casa na árvore deles.

-Rony... Você não acha que... Nós devemos... –mas ela pára de falar ao que os beijos dele estavam começando a afetá-la –Você não presta Rony Weasley –ele apenas lhe lança um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-E me adora mesmo assim não? –ela apenas o puxa para um beijo forte.

**I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called Yellow.**

As mãos dele deslizavam pelo corpo dela, parecia que ele estava querendo guardar na mente dele cada detalhe do corpo dela, Hermione fazia o mesmo, mas ela estava começando a ficar impaciente ao que ele não conseguia tirar algumas das peças dela.

-Honestamente Ronald –ela fala com impaciência e com um feitiço a roupa dos dois são banidas, ele encara ela incrédulo, queria fazer isso de uma forma romântica, mas ele não pode evitar o comentário.

-Você tem que me ensinar este feitiço –e logo os dois se unem novamente em um beijo.

**So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to've done,  
And it was all Yellow.**

Tudo parecia sumir diante deles, não existia mais tempo, pessoas, guerras, nada, apenas os dois amantes naquela cama, a magia deles parecia vislumbrar a cada beijo que eles davam, uma aura envolvia a cama em que eles estavam e Hermione poderia jurar que ela sentia um perfume no ar, algo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes quando estava com Rony.

-Você me deixa louco Mione... –ele fala em um sussurro no ouvido dela, ela apenas o abraça mais e fala.

-Você já me deixou louca Rony –

**Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know?  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.**

Ele tinha usado o feitiço novamente na janela e o teto se abriu, parecia que o mundo se abria para eles, todo o amor que eles demonstravam parecia irradiar de uma forma etérea, Hermione encarava as estrelas com um olhar sonhador, mas Rony tinha olhos apenas para ela.

-Uma estrela cadente –Hermione fala com um sorriso –dizem que quando você faz um desejo para uma estrela cadente... O desejo se realizara –rony encara o céu e vê uma estrela cadente, mas logo ele se volta para Hermione e fala.

-Não preciso desejar... Já tenho tudo o que quero –e ele a aperta mais em seus braços, ela tinha os olhos brilhando para ele.

**I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
'Cos you were all yellow.**

Hermione se vira para ver um relógio que ela tinha colocado na cabana, embora Rony tivesse protestado, ela queria estar certa das horas e foi com um tremendo susto que ela viu que já tinha se passado a hora de recolher.

-Merlin... Já são estas horas? –ela começa a andar de um lado para o outro da cabana –Meu Merlin... O pessoal deve de estar preocupado... O Harry deve estar usando o mapa para nos achar agora... E os professores... Merlin... Vamos perder vários pontos... –derrepente ela pára de falar ao que vê Rony a encarando com um sorriso enorme –O que foi Ronald? Não vê que estamos encren... –Mas ele a faz se calar com um beijo apaixonado, no começo ela tentou resistir, mas quem disse que ela poderia ficar normal perto do ruivo?

**I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow.**

Ela encara o céu novamente e fica pensando como e que aquilo tinha acontecido de novo? Ela estava preocupada com expulsão, Rony tinha a beijado de tal forma que ela achou que iria se derreter diante de tanto amor e agora ela estava novamente abraçada a ele olhando as estrelas, por que ela não poderia resistir ao ruivo?

-Você realmente não presta Ronald Weasley –ela fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Como eu te falei... Mas você me ama mesmo assim –ela apenas começou a rir, aquele ruivo nunca iria mudar.

**Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know?  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry.**

Hermione tinha desistido, não tinha nenhuma forma que ela sairia daquela cama com Rony a pegando desprevenida daquela forma, ela apenas se deita novamente e os dois ficam vendo o começo do por do sol, mas ao longe se poderia ver uma estrela ainda, ela parecia brilhar de uma forma diferente.

-Eu não me lembro daquela estrela –Hermione fala pensativa, Rony encara para onde ela indicava e fica com um sorriso e fala.

-Se você não reconhece... E porque ainda não foi descoberta –ele faz pose de importância e fala –Eu nomeio esta estrela em nome de meu amor Hermione Granger –ele se vira para ela –a mulher que eu amo acima de tudo –ela apenas o puxa para um beijo, ele poderia ser imbecil as vezes, mas ela adorava isso nele.

**It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for...  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine...**

-Rony Weasley –ela fala energicamente –Nós temos que voltar para a escola sim –ela estava ficando cansada, o café já deveria de ter sido servido e ela ainda não tinha conseguido que ele saísse de cima dela, sem falar que a cada minuto ele a beijava e ela parecia perder a concentração do que falava.

-Você sabe que fica linda quando esta brava? –ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela lhe fazendo estremecer.

-Eu... Rony... Nós temos que... Faz isso não... Droga Ronald, você sabe que isso e golpe baixo –ela faz beicinho ao que ele a beija e sorri.

-O dia em que ganhei da mente mais brilhante de Hogwarts –ele a beija novamente, de uma forma de tirar o fôlego e fala em seu ouvido –acho que mereço uma recompensa não? –ela apenas ri e bate no ombro dele, eles começam a se vestir e voltar para a escola.

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.**

Hermione estava praticamente muda no café, as garotas olhavam para ela e riam, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar para elas o que aconteceu e não ajudava em nada que Rony ficava lhe mandando aqueles sorriso que ela adorava.

-Vai sorrindo Weasley... Sua volta vai chegar –ela pensa com um sorriso ao se lembrar de um certo livro que tinha achado na sessão restrita, tinha algumas coisas que nem em um milhão de anos ela poderia saber, mas ela tinha um sorriso sobre a descrição de certos feitiços, embora ela tenha reclamado sobre os deveres dela, ela não pode negar que tinha amado ficar com o ruivo aquela noite inteira, quando eles estavam para sair, ele se aproxima e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Mione, meu amor... Dá próxima vez que você quiser sair do nosso ninho e voltar para a escola... Tenta fazer isso vestida... Você sabe que eu não resisto a você –ela começou a corar de tal forma que as amigas acharam que ela ia queimar como uma fênix, Rony lhe manda aquele sorriso novamente e sai rindo, ela apenas sorri para ele, amava aquele ruivo idiota, e pagaria com a mesma moeda da próxima vez.

Bem acima deles, escondida pela luminosidade do sol, uma estrela parecia brilhar intensamente, como demonstrando o seu favoritismo ao amor daquele casal um tanto diferente da escola de Hogwarts.

**Yellow (tradução)**

**Olhe pras estrelas,  
Olhe todas elas brilhando por você  
Por tudo o que você faz  
E elas são todas tão amarelas...**

Eu vim de tão longe,  
E escrevi uma canção para você  
E todas as coisas que você faz  
E a canção chamei de Yellow

Então eu aproveitei minha oportunidade  
Que coisa para se fazer né  
E eu estou tão amarelo!

Sua pele,  
oh sim sua pele e ossos  
Transformam-se em algo muito belo  
Você sabe, você sabe,  
Te amo tanto  
Você sabe que te amo tanto!

Eu atravessei o oceano,  
Fiz coisas difíceis por você  
Mas que coisa para fazer,  
Pois você não teve coragem

Eu desenhei uma linha, (estipulei um limite)  
Fiz isso por você  
Mas que coisa para fazer  
e ele era toda amarela!

Sua pele,  
oh sim, sua pele e ossos  
Giram em algo bonito  
E você sabe que para você eu sangraria  
Para você eu me sangraria...

É verdade, olha como brilham para você  
Olhe como brilham para você  
Olhe como brilham  
Olhe como brilham para você  
Olhe como brilham para você  
Olhe como brilham

Olhe nas estrelas  
olhe como brilham para você  
e todas as coisas que você fez.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIGA QUE EU AMO DEMAIS.RSRSRS PARA VC CHRIS. THEBLUEMEMORY..RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS MINHA LINDINHA PEQUETUXA.. VC TA NO MEU CORAÇAO.RSRSRSRS**


End file.
